Maternité
by Blihioma
Summary: Evènement Été 2015 - Murasakibara s'est disputé avec son petit ami, Kuroko, car ce dernier le traite comme un enfant. Il appelle Kagami pour lui tenir compagnie et se plaint de l'ombre. Le rouge, qui aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs, lui sort la première bêtise qui lui sort par la tête pour expliquer le comportement de Kuroko...


**Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki possède Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance / Family

 **Univers :** Manga futur

 **Pairing :** Kuroko x Murasakibara

 **Evénement :** En attendant le Troisième Arc de « Dans Chaque ami… » je vous les avais promis, vous avez voté pour vos couples préférés et nous enchainons sur…

 _ **Comment suivre l'actualité ?**_

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le titre de l'OS est précédé de l'indication suivante : « Août en Fête » c'est un repère pour vous permettre de retrouver tous les autres One Shot concernés par le gros cadeau que je vous fais pendant ces trois semaines d'Août !

Donc pour être au courant de toutes les nouvelles histoires, il vous suffit de vérifier chaque jour que les histoires sorties avec dans leur titre l'indication : « Août en Fête » ou de suivre mon profil d'auteur.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Maternité**_

Kagami sirotait sa bière du bout des lèvres. Le bar dans lequel il se trouvait se remplissait et se désemplissait au fur et à mesure que les soulards entraient et sortaient. Eux, cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils étaient là. Oui, jamais il ne serait venu seul dans un tel endroit. Ce n'était pas son genre de boire de l'alcool dès la nuit tombée et il préférait lui-même préparer ses repas. Il eut une pensée pour Satsuki, sa petite amie depuis cinq ans maintenant, qui devait être en train de réchauffer le repas d'hier soir. Il aurait bien voulu être avec elle pour discuter de sa journée, des progrès de l'équipe de Basket qu'elle manageait, des nouvelles prouesses d'Aomine, des mecs qu'il devait aller saluer parce qu'ils lui avaient glissés une ou deux déclarations, de son prochain rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, de son… De son test de grossesse, rien qu'à y penser, il était tout intimidé : l'ancien manager de la Génération Miracle lui avait annoncé il y a deux mois, qu'elle voulait être maman. L'idée de devenir papa lui-même ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit jusque-là, mais depuis il n'arrêtait pas de faire des rêves peuplés d'enfants et de bébés ! Et chaque test de grossesse était un grand moment, une excitation sans pareille et aussi une déception car pour l'instant cela n'avait toujours pas marché…

« Kaga-chin ! Tu m'écoutes ?! » Cria l'homme assis en face de lui.

« Ouais, ouais. Pas besoin d'hurler comme ça Murasakibara… »

Et oui, la raison pour laquelle Kagami se retrouvait dans ce bar alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et qu'il avait mille fois mieux à faire chez lui avec sa copine, c'était bien à cause du grand gamin aux cheveux violets qui râlait… Franchement, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait refusé immédiatement, mais il s'agissait de Murasakibara après tout… Le petit ami de Kuroko… Son meilleur ami et son ancien partenaire de Basket… Il ne pouvait donc pas lui refuser ça. Il essayait encore une fois de se convaincre qu'il faisait ça pour le bien de la petite ombre, que si Murasakibara l'avait appelé c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux, et que si c'était le cas, il allait en pâtir d'une manière ou d'une autre de toute façon… Alors bon, il s'était excusé auprès de Satsuki et il était parti rejoindre le grand enfant.

« Tetsu-chin est méchant de toujours me traiter comme un gosse ! Je ressemble à un enfant ?! Je suis plus grand que lui et plus fort, alors pourquoi il est toujours en train de tout faire à ma place ! »

Kagami laissa son menton s'écraser douloureusement dans la paume de sa main, fixant sans vraiment le voir son interlocuteur. Sa conscience lui criait qu'effectivement, il n'avait guère plus de mentalité qu'un gamin de cinq ou sept ans, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui répondre cela, car comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Murasakibara, avec ses deux mètres, il n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Alors il sortit la première connerie qui lui passa par la tête, grand mal lui en pris :

« Peut-être qu'il veut un môme et qu'il se rabat sur toi. »

Cela eut le mérite de stopper le violet dans toutes ses actions : sa baguette remplie de riz arrêta sa course en milieu de chemin et il oublia d'avaler la chope de bière qu'il avait portée à sa bouche, laissant le liquide couler sur ses vêtements. Il reposa tout sur la table – chose assez surprenante quand on savait que jamais rien ne pouvait perturber son repas ! – et se pencha vers Kagami. Il avait voulu appeler Himuro dans un premier temps, mais celui-ci avait dû décliner car il avait prévu une soirée romantique avec son propre petit copain – un certain Mibuchi Reo – et il lui avait conseillé d'appeler Kagami. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, peu convaincu de l'aide qu'aurait pu lui apporter le tigre, mais finalement l'ancien partenaire de Kuroko était sûrement le plus à même de deviner les raisons de ses actes !

« Tu crois vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Kagami sentit qu'il avait fait une bourde, pas une petite, plutôt du genre monumental et qui finit par vous emporter malgré vous… Il hésita sur la réponse qu'il devait donner au géant : avouer qu'il avait répondu n'importe quoi ? Il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure… Confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire ? Kuroko risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure – mais d'un tout autre genre – et lui en ferait payer le prix après… Dans les deux cas, cela finissait mal pour lui… En tant qu'ami, il aurait tendance à privilégier la première réponse, mais en même temps, c'était quelque part à cause du fantôme qu'il s'était fait tirer ici… Ouais, il devait payer lui-aussi, ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit le seul à supporter la mauvaise humeur de Murasakibara et puis s'il l'avait appelé, c'était bien pour trouver une solution à son problème !

« Ouais, sûrement. Kuroko est très sensible après tout, ça doit le tourmenter, tu sais la maternité tout ça, mais il n'ose pas te le dire. Et malgré lui il reproduit le schéma sur toi ! »

Vas-y Kagami, enfonce-toi encore plus profondément, de toute façon tu vas te prendre la raclée du siècle, alors autant qu'elle soit justifiée !

« Tetsu-chin voudrait être maman… ? »

Murasakibara partit dans son imagination, imaginant son mignon et adorable Tetsuya rien qu'à lui, avec un ventre rond… Il afficha un air béat que Kagami reconnut comme le reflet du sien lorsqu'il pensait à Satsuki enceinte… Les hommes étaient vraiment tous atteints ! Le fait que le bleuté soit un homme et que biologiquement, il ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte, ne l'effleura même pas. Son attitude colérique et énervée s'estompa petit à petit pour faire revenir l'air enfantin qu'il affichait la plupart du temps. Son appétit revint à la charge et il ne toucha plus à la boisson alcoolisée, proposant même à Kagami de lui offrir le repas. Le pompier ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et commanda de quoi manger pour un régiment ou deux. La soirée se termina finalement sur des sujets plus triviaux, comme le métier de l'ancien joueur de Seirin, et sur les tableaux que peignait Murasakibara. En apprenant que l'ancien membre de la Génération Miracle avait préféré se lancer dans l'art plutôt que dans l'alimentaire, comme tout le monde l'aurait imaginé, il avait été surpris. Mais après l'avoir vu travailler, si concentrer, alors qu'il rendait visite à Kuroko, il s'était dit que finalement ça lui allait bien.

Kuroko avait accumulé au début deux travails à temps partiel, comme serveur et instructeur, pour que Murasakibara puisse démarrer sa carrière sans se sentir oppressé par le besoin d'argent. Kagami l'avait trouvé très courageux d'agir ainsi pour son petit ami, surtout qu'à cette époque, il ne pensait pas que le violet puisse faire grand-chose de ses mains avec entrain. Celui-ci avait travaillé dur de son côté, grandissant en se débrouillant tout seul pour vendre ses tableaux. Puis il avait trouvé un régulier et de bouche à oreille, il avait acquis sa petite notoriété et son carnet d'acheteurs, à partir de ce moment-là, ce fut facile pour les deux amants. L'un finalement se lança à plein temps dans le même restaurant qu'Himuro et l'autre reprit irrémédiablement son attitude d'enfant, en gardant tout son sérieux uniquement pour son travail ou pour Kuroko – à la manière qu'il avait au collège et au lycée de changer diamétralement d'attitude sur un terrain de basket.

Quand Murasakibara rentra chez lui ce soir-là, toute sa colère contre son amant s'était envolée comme poudre au vent et il s'attendrit même en le voyant installé dans le fauteuil de leur salon, une couverture sur ses épaules, endormi. Il avait dû l'attendre… C'est vrai qu'il était parti en criant et maintenant il s'en voulait… Au départ, le sujet de leur dispute était vraiment stupide : Kuroko lui avait demandé quels habits il voulait mettre le lendemain, comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant. Il s'était disputé tout seul avec l'ombre qui n'avait pas bronché et il était parti en claquant la porte. Est-ce que Tetsu-chin allait lui en vouloir… ? Maintenant il était anxieux… Il prit le plus petit dans ses bras avec l'intention de le ramener dans leur chambre, mais des yeux bleus céruléens s'ouvrirent immédiatement, encore un peu endormis mais conscients. Prenant son courage à deux mains, s'attendant à une crise de colère ou de larmes de son compagnon, il continua malgré tout son action première.

Contre toute attente, Kuroko se laissa aller contre lui et Murasakibara se mit à imaginer à quoi pourrait bien ressembler un bébé qui serait comme lui. Sûrement adorable, il n'y avait pas de doutes. Il sentit des petites mains jouer avec ses mèches et il lança un regard interrogateur à son amant, toujours lové contre lui.

« Je suis désolé Atsushi-kun, je ne pensais pas à mal. » S'excusa calmement Kuroko, à l'opposé de tout ce qu'attendait le géant.

« Je sais, Kaga-chin m'a expliqué. » Répondit Murasakibara, heureux qu'il ne soit pas fâché.

« Kagami-kun ? »

Kuroko haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que son ancienne lumière venait faire dans cette histoire ? Ce n'était pas à Himuro qu'il allait se plaindre d'habitude ? Et quand bien même, comment son ancien partenaire aurait pu savoir la raison de son attitude ? Bon certes, ce n'était pas forcément difficile à deviner, Murasakibara ressemblait à un grand enfant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir prendre soin de lui, mais quand même… Bakagami n'était pas connu au lycée pour son intelligence. Il faut dire ce qu'il en est.

« Hm. Je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureux Tetsu-chin. »

Le violet le posa délicatement sur le lit et ses lèvres vinrent immédiatement chercher celles de son amant, se montrant intrusif et un peu agressif. Il était assoiffé et affamé de son Tetsu-chin et il avait déjà hâte de voir leur enfant gambader dans leur maison. Oh oui, il serait aussi mignon que le bleuté et peut-être qu'il aurait son appétit. Ce serait marrant. Il souleva le t-shirt lâche que Kuroko mettait pour dormir la nuit et laissa des marques partout sur la peau crémeuse, il ralentit ses gestes et ses baisers quand il arriva à son ventre, le baiser, le massant, imaginant déjà la vie qui grandirait dedans, les après-midis à sentir leur futur enfant bouger dans le ventre de l'ombre, sa beauté maternelle qui avait fait succomber tous les pères. Il revint l'embrasser durement, sa grande main toujours sur le ventre plat, l'imaginant déjà rebondi.

« Je vais te faire un bébé Tetsuya. » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle rauque avec de mordre sa clavicule, étouffant ses questions dans la douleur qui se transforma bientôt en plaisir.

 **oOo**

Kagami toqua à la porte de l'appartement de son meilleur ami et de son amoureux. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne les avait pas vus et qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Il s'inquiétait un peu et Satsuki l'avait forcé à leur rendre visite pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle de leur couple : le dernier test de grossesse était positif ! Elle attendait la fin du mois pour en faire un deuxième, mais elle sentait que cette fois c'était la bonne !

« C'est ouvert. » Fit une voix étouffée.

Le pompier ouvrit donc la porte et il se dirigea vers le salon. La scène qui l'attendait aurait pu l'attendrir, si un regard noir ne le fusillait pas ! Il détourna les yeux immédiatement et essaya de se constituer un masque d'innocence sans réel résultat. Allongé de tout son long sur leur canapé, Murasakibara serrait la taille de Kuroko, sa tête logée près de son ventre, une mine boudeuse sur le visage. Le bleuté lui, était assis et il caressait tendrement la tête du violet, mais cela ne l'empêchait de vouloir tuer le nouveau venu rien qu'avec un regard !

« Kagami-kun… Justement, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te montrer. »

Ouch, ça s'annonçait particulièrement mauvais pour lui…

« J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi j'ai dû refaire un cours d'éducation sexuelle à mon amant de vingt-quatre ans… »

« Euh… C'est que… Tu vois, j'écoutais pas trop, alors… Euh… C'est parce que Satsuki voulait un bébé et… Je suis désolé… »

« Crois-moi bien Kagami-kun, que si j'avais la force de me lever, tu recevrais la plus belle correction de ta vie ! »

Le rouge cligna des yeux, l'air de ne pas croire qu'il venait d'échapper au châtiment de son ancien partenaire. Non pas qu'il soit déçu, au contraire, il était extrêmement rare de pouvoir échapper à une Ignite Pass dans le ventre, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher son fidèle partenaire d'abattre sa punition divine sur sa petite personne ? Il trouva sa réponse dans l'odeur assez forte de sexe qui s'échappait de toute la pièce – à moins que ce ne soit l'appartement… ? Apparemment Murasakibara avait mis beaucoup de bonne volonté pour ce bébé… Il ne fut pas surpris donc outre mesure de recevoir un regard mauvais du géant :

« Je te déteste Kaga-chin ! » Rumina-t-il avant de frotter sa tête contre le ventre trop plat à son goût de Kuroko.

Ce dernier rougit brusquement mais ne l'en empêcha pas. Bon si c'était raté pour le bébé, ils pourraient peut-être penser à adopter… ?

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 **Note de fin :**

Une autre histoire mignonnette ! Pour la fin, j'hésitais entre mettre Kuroko enceinte ou non, mais on m'a conseillère du moment m'a dit qu'elle préférait voir Mura-kun boudeur alors j'ai opté pour cette fin-là x)

Bref, les OS seront dans l'ordre suivant : ceux ayant le plus de votes sont publiés en premier et si plusieurs couples ont le même nombre de vote, cette fois c'est une affaire classement par ordre alphabétique. Je vous laisse donc et je vous revois pour le prochain OS.

Je vous retrouve au Treizième OS !

A bientôt !

* * *

 **Informations OS événement :**

Le prochain OS est le n° **13** mettant en scène le couple **Kuroko x Hanamiya** du manga **Kuroko no Basket** avec pour titre _**« Armes Blanches »**_


End file.
